


Can't Wait to Get You Home

by wolfflock (Hun__Sher)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Casual Use, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, Licking, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Scent Marking, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, casual use kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hun__Sher/pseuds/wolfflock
Summary: After weeks of not being able to spend quality time together, Stiles falls asleep in the car. That doesn't stop Derek. Nor does Stiles falling asleep again after they finish dinner.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 213





	Can't Wait to Get You Home

**Author's Note:**

> a drabble that ran away from me. started with a GIF shared by my enabler friend, Kie, which turned into not-fic-ing about casual use and somnophilia and then my fingers ran wild. i'm still talking about writing, yes. mind out of the gutter!

Stiles has been super busy with exams for the past two and a half weeks, cramming most nights, taking exams during the day, working three times a week in the evening, rinse and repeat. Derek is supportive, of course, even though it means that they haven't been able to Skype ever since his exams have started, and all they had was a few rushed phone calls before Stiles' shift starts.

So when his last exam is over, Derek drives to his dorm, packs Stiles and his stuff up and takes him back to Beacon Hills. Stiles passes out in 10 minutes and stays that way for most of the ride. Derek is just happy to soak in his scent, stroke his face here and there when Stiles' head lolls with a sharp turn. 

He doesn't wake up when Derek pulls over in the middle of nowhere, climbs out of the car to gently lift Stiles from his seat and move him to the backseat. He just turns around to lie on his stomach, pressing his face closer to the soft cushioned back of the seat. He is still asleep when Derek climbs in after him and pulls both of their pants down.

Derek is practiced by now, he knows how to do it quickly and quietly, letting Stiles sleep. He holds his weight over Stiles and kisses his neck while sinking lower, pushing his hard cock between Stiles' thighs, his hard muscles covered by soft flesh that gives way to Derek's thrusts. He pulls a bottle of lube out of the back of the driver's seat, coats himself and enjoys the warm drag of Stiles' skin against his. It doesn't take long for him to cum, covering Stiles' ass and thighs, using his other hand to rub it in his skin. He quickly wipes everything down and pulls Stiles' pants back on, covering his tracks. Taking one long whiff, satisfied with the scent of the both of them mixed now, as it should always be, he climbs back in his seat to drive all the way back to his loft.  


Of course, when Stiles wakes up, the first thing he says is "Aah, Derek, not again! I told you to use a goddamn wet cloth, it still dried on my skin and it's all flaky now."

"Are you complaining?"

Stiles blushes, "Just shut up and use some water next time."

Derek cooks dinner for them, and unsurprisingly, Stiles falls asleep again after inhaling everything on his plate and some stolen pieces from Derek's. Derek cleans up, not bothering with waking Stiles. He's used to this, it's not their first exam period together. The only difference now is that they have talked about what is okay and what is not.

What is okay is him climbing in the bed to sneak up on Stiles again; to remove his trousers and Batman briefs, to pull his ass cheeks apart and lick across Stiles' hole. Stiles quietly moans, repositions himself, but doesn't react in any other way. And Derek takes his sweet time, eating Stiles' ass like it's the desert he deserves. Stiles is getting louder as minutes pass, the reality mixing with a dream as his hips start moving, slowly grinding against the sheets. Derek growls and rips his own jeans open, takes himself in hand and jerks off on Stiles' ass. Just to annoy Stiles, because he lives for that, he doesn't go to the bathroom for a wet cloth. He just licks Stiles clean, spending more time than necessary teasing Stiles' balls, then settles next to Stiles, covers them with the blanket and falls asleep.

If he wakes up to Stiles pushing him out of the bed and yelling "DEREK! Why do you keep doing this?? You couldn't even pull my fucking pants back on, you caveman??! And you didn't make me cum! That was so mean. I woke up covered in dried cum and saliva, my legs tangled in my pants and a fucking hardon, caked to the sheets," he's okay with it. He loves it, in fact.

Derek's laughter is drowned out by Stiles' enthusiastically shouted "I. HATE. YOU," punctuated with the pillow landing on Derek's head repeatedly.


End file.
